Vereinigung
by sailorgreywolf
Summary: A story about the Unification of Germany, through the brains and brawn of Prussia.
1. Prologue - 1848

Red, gold, and black flew in newly minted banners from every balcony it seemed. In a moment of triumph the people's will had risen to the surface. One voice dominated the Spring and it sang with rapture of a German fatherland united against all outside who hoped to divide and destroy it. The shining ideal that had never been was raised above all, deified in song and painting.

And yet, as Prussia stood above it all he felt a profound hollowness. None of his German cousins could name a time when they had been united and strong. The Holy Roman empire had been nothing more than a boy who lived in frustration and died in futility; his passing had been marked by remarkably little mourning from the states that he had ruled, even among those who had the honor of being ruled by the emperor.

The truth was that the Germans, as long as Prussia could remember, had despised the idea of being led. Consensus could only form coalitions in the most desperate of times. But, it did sound lovely in the poems of mortals who did not have the experience to understand the centuries of wounds.

The revolution had taken the streets of Berlin in a way that Prussia had never before experienced; it had been like a wild fire that jumped from house to house. He did not have the forces to snuff it out, and he wondered if it was even the wisest solution. He had given his word that he would fight the reactive power of nationalism and pledged himself in a quixotic crusade against a changing world. But, it had come beating on his door despite all the effort he had put into defeating democracy in every form it appeared. Somewhere within this defeat, there lay a way to victory.

Prussia glanced down at the people assembling in the hall beneath him and still found something of theatre in it. They were the delegates meant to decide the fate of the fatherland, appointed by the will of the people so they claimed. In whose name they worked, Prussia was not certain. They claimed it was for the great power they had once been, and that could be again.

But, he saw nothing of his father in the painting of a beautiful idealized Germania that watched over them all. He had not been a fair maiden with a just sword, he had been a tyrant.

Prussia had only a handful of memories of his father, but he knew from them that the unified Germany that these men sought was a myth.

And yet, he could have remained in Berlin instead of coming all the way to Frankfurt, but the spectacle called to him.

Movement caught his eye and he turned to see that he was no longer alone in his contemplation. The white coat was always unmistakable, as was the scowl that marred the otherwise handsome face. Prussia said, "Greetings, Roderich. Have you come to see the people's choice as well?"

That did nothing to change the expression on Austria's face, though Prussia had hoped that at least it would soften one of the lines that were etched there. Austria joined him at the edge of the balcony before saying a single word.

Only once when he had looked over the edge with a look of haughty, aristocratic disgust, did Austria say, "This will be our undoing." Prussia could see the white in the other man's knuckles in the hand that was balled into a fist. He could have tried to spoken comfort to the man who had become his compatriot in recent years, but Prussia had none.

Instead he said, "Take a breath."  
Austria snapped back with an anger that usually did not penetrate his aristocratic manner, "Do you think it is that simple? They've gotten what they want so far. What will they demand next? How long before there are heads on pikes like in France?"

Prussia took a deep breath, letting every trace of what was really in his mind sink below the surface. Austria need not know what he was grappling with. Instead he said, "We should wait to see how this unfolds. Violence now can only feed their flames."  
Austria gave him a sneer, "Where was this patience when you went to war with me?"

Prussia met the expression with a glare, "What are you asking of me?" He suspected he knew the answer. Austria's response to crisis was predictable. The other tapped his finger impatiently on the rail of the balcony. He said, "Do what you do best. Rally your troops and charge in. Canon shot will scatter these vermin."  
One of the albino's eyebrows arched in response, "What I do with my canon shot is up to my own discretion." Before the Austrian could attempt to dictate to him again, Prussia continued, his gaze drifting down to the floor, "And I choose to wait. Who knows? Nest of rats eat themselves."

Austria replied again, in a tone that was irritatingly familiar, "What do you think is going to happen? Their dream is a fallacy. Trying to rule the German states tore Maximilian apart! Their is no man who could rule us all. It takes a strength that no one possesses." The hall below was was nearly full. And there seemed to be great irony in Austria mentioning Holy Rome, when he had done nothing to publicly mourn him. He had crowned his emperor again and continued on as though nothing had changed.

Prussia answered the question in his own mind first. He hoped for very little, but there was a possibility within it all. Perhaps Austria was correct that it was strength, not consensus, that mattered. But, not strength alone. It had not been enough to defeat that french commoner who had styled himself emperor. It would take wit as well. He could feel Austria's eyes on him, demanding an answer from him.

He said, "What if they do decide on an empire? If they offer you the crown, will you take it?"  
Austria shook his head without a moment's hesitation, "They would want a purely German state, and I will not give up the rest of my territory."

He paused for a moment and looked at Prussia with the first smile that spoke to the conspiratorial moments they had shared, those moments where they could almost imagine that they were friends. Then he said, "And you would not accept me anyway."  
Prussia smirked to himself, "You are right about that. But you wouldn't accept me either."

Austria turned away from the subject, "But it does not matter because this rabble has no power to give an imperial crown to anyone."

He then turned away with one more glance of the darkest distain at the people assembled below. Prussia lingered a moment longer before turning a questioning gaze towards the Austrian.

He got his answer before he could even bring the inquiry to his lips. Austria said, "If this amuses you, then wait. I am going back to Vienna to deal with the other rebellions in my empire. But, I want this entire spectacle gone by the time I return."  
Prussia said, catching the last word before his rival exited the range of his voice, "For a man who doesn't want to rule Germany, you command like an emperor."

Austria directed one more withering look at Prussia before walking away again. Once he was gone,

Prussia returned to his own inward contemplation. Austria seemed convinced that this was just another dangerous radical movement, but Prussia had the distinct feeling that this was a crucial moment. Passion like this would not fade and continuing to fight it would only make him more enemies.

His mind drifted to the secret he was very carefully keeping from Austria. He thought of Ludwig, who was still at home in Berlin. At this hour he was probably playing with his new set of toy soldiers before he was swept up by one of his tutors.

If he still believed in divine will, Prussia would take Ludwig's existence as a sign that unity would come some day. It was only a matter of time and leadership. But, on the question of methods, he agreed with his Austrian counterpart. It would take a strong leader, not the consensus of intellectuals who had little experience with politics. Trying to make an ideal real would only result in failure, especially through a congress.

It could not be done this suddenly; it would take time and patience. Ludwig was not yet old enough to rule; he had so much left to learn before he would be ready. Austria had said that it would take extraordinary strength to unify the German states. Well, that sounded like a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

-1863-  
The winter air was crisp and cold, but Prussia felt warmth in his chest that made him quite immune to the frigid weather. He would never tire of the sight of Berlin on the horizon when he was coming home.

For so long, the reason he would be riding into his capital was that he was returning from war. But now, in the relative peace that had followed in the decade since the collapse of the so called "Spring of the Peoples", there had been little reason for him to ride out in full array. Nor was he in a position where anyone would dare to cross him without risking a response from more than one Great Power. For the first time in his long life, Prussia was not waiting for Europe to combust into war.

It was interesting, he mused to himself, that the fervor that could burn brightly in spring could be so sedate in winter. He would be a fool to think, though he had been able to scatter the revolutionaries to the wind, that the sentiment was gone. He had made his peace with the nationalist cause, even if he had not embraced idea of unity in and of itself was not abhorrent to him, not at its core. But, Prussia would embrace it on his own terms and in his own time. He would not lower himself to taking it from the hands of Baden or Wurttemberg when they had decided through their democratic prattling that they needed him to hold a nation together. That was the reason he had brushed aside the crown they had offered him and met the offer with gunfire instead.

Betrayal they had called it.  
Betrayal of the fatherland for his own ambition.

But, if they had wanted Prussia to agree to take their crown, they should not have offered it like it was a flattery that he had not deserved. The offer had been so constrained as well. They had assumed his pride and ambition would be enough to accept the offer of a crown when it shackled him.

Prussia turned his thoughts away from the way the uprisings had risen and fallen so quickly. It only brought a small smile to his face to remember the look on Baden's face when he realized that this farce would not end as he intended. That felt like a little bit of triumph at least.

They could hardly guess at the secret he was keeping hidden away Berlin. There was one factor that made Prussia certain that German unification would come in time, no matter what any of them did to stop it.

Ludwig had grown so much in the years since 1848, and it seemed like he was a little taller each time Prussia saw him. When the time came, the boy would become a man, and at that time he would have to be the German Empire. Prussia intended to do everything in his power to make that possible, but only on terms favorable to him.

He could feel the city air in his lungs, thick and full of possibilities. If he allowed himself the time to contemplating it, Prussia remembered how the city had looked when he had been a duchy. Somehow, the town aside a mire had grown into a metropolis. He would call it a miracle if he did not remember the years of hard work, heart ache, and bloodshed that had established him as a Great power.

For every person who had said he would never be more than a insignificant duchy, he had worked twice as hard to prove himself. Some part of him wished it had been enough to get this far, and to be first among the German states save for Austria, but his ambition was a ravenous beast who demanded more. The plans for further glory were in their infancy, but their existence gave him ample reason to smile.

He urged his horse forward as he made the last turn towards home. He was so glad to finally be coming home, and escaping from the careful politics of the German Confederation.

It had been an uneasy compromise to keep everyone's ambitions and desires in balance. That had quickly turned out to be an ambition too lofty for one body. The reality was that it had proved exceptionally inefficient gridlock.

The hours spent in council rooms shouting their own self interest at each other was not Prussia's ideal way to spend a day. But, if he were to avoid even one of the meetings, then he would be abdicating his significant influence to Austria. And, no matter what Sturm and Drang might happen, he would not let Austria dictate policy. What benefited Austria ran directly counter to his vision of the future.

It may mean that he had spend weeks at a time facing his worst enemies, but he would gladly face it with unyielding composure, always a courteous nod or a smile for even the worst of them. A younger, less experienced man might show his disdain for so many people in the room. But, Prussia kept himself in control for now. He could smile to their faces and let them think that they had muzzled his ambition in this useless arguing.

But, it was better to be able to breath the air not thick with political intrigue. His own capital city was such a comforting escape, especially when he knew who was waiting him as home.

He rode through the gates of the city palace and let out a sigh. It felt good to be home.

By the door there was a blonde young man standing impatiently next to his tutor. He was trying to hide his excitement and hold the composure that he was undoubtedly being taught, but it was impossible for him to not smile or for him to hide the sparkle in his blue eyes.

Prussia would not let himself indulge in this excitement, even though he felt it just as strongly as young Germany. He had made a priority of making discipline and self control a part of the young man's upbringing. It would serve him well when he grew into a man and a country in his own accord.

Holy Rome had been too temperamental and childish to rule the German states the way he should have. Prussia would not allow the same mistake for this boy who would be his successor. Even if Prussia knew from personal experience that it would not be easy.

His years in a far off monastery had never been easy, but they had taught him skills that he hoped Germany could emulate.

Now Germany was too old to run to him in childish passion, and he knew it well enough to hold himself still. Prussia dismounted with dignified speed, though he longed to go directly to his brother.

His boot steps filled an excited silence as he walked away from his horse and up the steps to where Germany stood. He stopped in front of his brother, and prepared to speak. But, Germany's control had reached its limits, and he said, "Welcome home!"

No man on earth could have brought himself to scold a boy from being earnest when he had waited patiently at least this long. Prussia replied, "Thank you, Ludwig." He turned his attention to the tutor and said, "How are his studies?"

He wanted to know how everything had continued without him, though he had always been sure to place his trust in the hands of the best people. The mortal responded promptly, "He's progressing well. He excels in every subject."

Prussia caught sight, out of the corner of his eye, of Germany straightening his back a little in pride. The tutor added, quite unprompted, "He has earned a day of rest. He's been working very hard."

This surprised Prussia, since he had not asked, but it left him with no doubt that Germany had gone beyond the bounds of what was expected of him. That made him smile and he knew that Germany saw it. Prussia said, directly to Germany, "I'm very proud of you."

For a moment, he felt a strange awareness. Germania had never said it to him, and he had heard so many of his kings refuse to say those words to their sons. But, what use was his pride if he never told Germany? He would rather those words pass his lips freely than let his brother suffer the same uncertainty that had plagued him since he was young.

There was a little ruddy happiness in Germany's cheeks that he couldn't have hidden if he tried to. Prussia felt that this was more than enough formality for now.

He kneeled in front of his brother, now with a sincere smile, and extended his arms. In that moment, he realized that Germany had once again grown while he was gone. The boy would be tall when he was fully grown.

Germany understood what it meant, and abandoned all of his formality. He threw himself into Prussia's arms, wrapping his own arms around his brother's neck. He said, softly, "I missed you, Gil."

Prussia felt a familiar happiness return to him, that feeling of familial belonging. He was so glad that he could return to this. He said, quietly so that only Germany heard him, "I missed you too. I would rather be home with you."

He meant every word of it. He was always reminded when he returned how much he loved and missed his little brother. Prussia was reluctant to release his brother from this hug, but they couldn't stay here forever. He let go gently and stood back up.

He offered his hand to Germany, who took it in his own. Prussia led him inside, away from the ears of the soldiers or Germany's teachers. He hoped they would be able to talk openly. If there was any difficulty, he wanted to hear it without any risk that Germany would not be honest with him.

As they walked through one of the long halls, Prussia said, "Ludwig, how are your studies really going? Is it going well?"

He hoped that Germany could hear the tone in his voice and know what he was asking. If any tutors were overstepping their bounds, they could be replaced. Prussia had always been very clear on one point: No matter how badly Germany might act up, no one was to lay a hand on him. Some of the tutors had openly shook their head and muttered something about sparing the rod and spoiling the child, but Prussia had been clear that any corporal punishment was grounds for that tutor to be replaced.

Germany said, speaking more freely now, "I am learning so much. Yesterday, I did my drills so well! I wish you had seen it." He smiled up at Prussia with such genuine pride that the elder man could hardly stop himself from smiling back.  
Prussia said, "If you could do them well once, then you can do them again and I can see them."

There would be time enough for that before there was another meeting of the German Confederation that Prussia needed to attend. He added, "When I was your age, drills were the easiest part of my day. What about your languages?"

Germany turned his face away for a second and Prussia felt a swell of worry that it was a sign that his brother was struggling. But, then Germany said dutifully, "I am practicing one per day, but three in total. Russian is so much harder than French or English."

Prussia nodded, satisfied with this answer. Germany was not done speaking yet though. He asked, "Why must I learn so many?" It was not an insolent question or a protest, and Prussia would not treat it as either.

He gave the honest answer as why he had included so many, "When you are a country, you will need to speak the languages of your allies and your enemies."  
Germany replied, "And which is which?"

Prussia chuckled. He had always known that his brother was intelligent, but this quick response was not what he expected. It seemed that the boy was learning about politics and beginning to develop an interest. Prussia replied, "That we will see with time. Alliances can change and it is better that you do not think of anyone as a certain ally."

He spoke from his own wisdom, earned through hard years of war. Germany said, "I'm sure I will not be alone. You will always be here."  
Prussia smiled down at the young man, and said in response, "Of course I will be."

It was not an empty sentiment, and he hoped that Germany understood it more deeply than childish trust. But, the boy changed the subject. He said, "How was your time away? Tell me a story."

Prussia laughed and shook his head. He stopped at a small table next to the door to his personal chambers. He let go of his brother's hand, and started to work on taking off the decorative parts of his uniform, starting with his cuffs. As he did so, he answered the question, "I am afraid diplomacy does not lend itself to thrilling stories. Maybe next time someone will throw something. That would be really exciting."

He finished with the decorations at his cuffs and started at the epaulets. Germany was still looking up at him expectantly. He added, "It really is quite boring, Ludwig. One day you will see and you will hate it too."

Germany seemed unperturbed as he replied, his blue eyes big and fixed on him, "Will you let me come with you next time? I want to see what it is like."

Prussia succeeded in removing his last embellishment and put it aside. He then said, "Not next time, Ludwig. But, I will take you with me one day. The time has to be right."

He knew it would be a disappointing answer, but Prussia had to calculate when he revealed Germany's existence. So far he had been able to raise Germany the way he wanted to, but the moment the rest of the German states knew, they would demand a chance to influence him too. Having so many people wanting to mentor him would not be good for Germany.

Prussia had to be certain of his own position before he let that secret out. But, he knew that Germany was not thinking in those terms.

Prussia said, smiling at his little brother warmly, "Don't worry about that for now. How about you show me what else you did while I was away?" Germany's face lit up again and he nodded enthusiastically.

-Vienna-  
Austria arrived home as the sun was setting, with a weight on his shoulders that felt constant. The arguing had given him a nagging headache, and the fresh air of his ride back had done nothing to dissipate it. Perhaps sleep would help, but he had been unable to sleep restfully in almost a decade. The stresses of his position caused him unending restlessness and he found himself more often than not lying awake.

He felt more exhausted with every passing day, and he could confide in no one. His subordinates all wished for their own freedom, and would see any weakness from him as an opportunity. But, he could find no solace in his fellow German states either. They were looking to him to be a strong leader, and if he failed in that role, someone else would push him to the side.

Even the man who rode at his right could only see so deeply into his worries. He looked over at Bavaria, his brother and his closest ally, and wished that he could open himself up entirely. They were bound by blood, marriage, and treaties, but he could not bring himself to trust completely. He was glad to have the company beside him in this moment, though the regret lingered.

Austria wondered if the trauma of coming so close to collapse only a few years ago had closed the last of the avenues into his inner feelings. But, he had never been open or forthcoming. Perhaps it was just his nature.

As his horse's hooves sounded on the street in front of the Hofberg, he wished this felt like coming home to a place he could be safe. But the wolves were everywhere, even within his own walls. They may smile to his face and hope for his collapse so they could pursue their own selfish, nationalist agendas.

He dismounted and let out a low sigh. He heard Bavaria dismounting next to him and he turned his head to look at his brother. The Bavarian turned to him and flashed him a smile, which made Austria's headache abate for a moment. Austria said, falling into the familiar role as host, "Allow me to offer you dinner. Then, we can talk."

Bavaria clapped one hand on his shoulder, which surprised Austria, though he knew he should have expected it. It was Bavaria's way to be physically affectionate, and always had been. He said, his voice carrying as it always did, "I gladly accept! I could eat a whole pig! Nothing makes me hungry like having to deal with Preussen for days on end."

Bavaria never tried to be so loud, but the combination of his broad chest and his distinct voice made it so it was impossible for his voice to not fill a room. Austria had often wondered how it was possible that they were brothers when Bavaria was so tall and broad and he was smaller and slighter. They had always been so different, but family meant that they were bound to support each other in the hardest times.

Austria was not oblivious to the jab at Prussia either. He knew that the albino was the main reason behind his headache, but he had long ago accepted that Prussia would be stubborn. He would be more perturbed if Prussia became more agreeable. It seemed to be a well worn habit for Prussia to disagree with him. He had even begun to wonder if all of the objections were genuine, or merely the result of habit.

Austria led the way inside, speaking as he did so, "Forget about Gilbert for now. He is disagreeable, but we can keep him restrained."

Bavaria looked like he wanted to respond, but he held it in for the moment. Now that they were within the palace walls, he was conscience of the formalities. His voice would carry and it was not polite when it was this late.

Austria's goal was to find any member of the household so that he could find out if the emperor would need him tonight. He was lucky enough to find one of the servants and wasted no time in inquiring about the emperor. He suspected from the time of day that the emperor was in his study already working.

Franz Joseph had kept to a firm schedule from the moment he had become emperor, and had never deviated from it unless there was an emergency. The servant confirmed to him that the emperor had already started his evening work and did not want to be disturbed.

Austria nodded and said, "Tell him I have returned. There is no news that cannot wait for tomorrow. We will also require dinner."

The man nodded and walked away to carry out the orders. Only then did Austria turn back to his brother. He could tell just from looking at the tall man that he was yearning to speak, but was holding back out of good manners.

Austria could guess what it was about already. Bavaria was not happy that he was brushing off the problem of Prussia so easily. But, among the countless problems that were laid at his door, Prussia was the one that was familiar and easily managed.

He turned and led his brother to the dining room. The quiet was disconcerting; he could not help but wonder who was in the palace at this moment. Was Hungary here, waiting to see him fail? Was Czechia? His mind would not forget what they did in 1848 and that they still hoped for his downfall. He was beset constantly with the most stubborn kind of women, and they no longer even pretended at loyalty.

He couldn't help but hope that they were both in their own homes, where he could keep an eye on them through bureaucracy and agents instead of having to stomach looking in their faces. It was tiring to pretend they weren't his enemies, and his energy was already spent.

He led his brother to one of the many dining room and let out a long breath as he sat in one of the chairs. Bavaria sat across from him, and fixed him with his icy blue stare.

Austria spoke as two plates of roasted beef and potatoes were placed in front of them, "You might as well say it. You will eventually anyway."  
Bavaria picked up his fork and knife and replied as he cut into the piece of beef, "You cannot really think that Prussia is not a threat."

Austria took several bites before he spoke. He was tired of this same topic over and over again. He did not want to let Prussia take up so much space in his head when there were so many pressing matters to be attended to. He replied, sharply, "I know you do not like him, but he is contained. The Confederation keeps him in check and I am content with that."

Austria looked down at his food, and tried to pretend that he really thought that would put the conversation to rest. It was satisfying at the very least to be able to have a good meal.

The silence was short. Bavaria's voice hid none of his scorn, "You are underestimating him. He is just waiting for the right moment to try for dominance again. He is too stubborn to accept the situation as it is."

Austria sighed and laid down his utensils for a moment. He felt so tired from this bickering already and he knew from experience that Bavaria would not let a point rest until he had won it.

He said, running one hand over his forehead, "Leopold, what do you want me to say about him? He is wolf playing at being a dog, and I understand that. But I cannot constantly be on my guard for him when so much else that could destroy me at any moment."

He saw Bavaria's expression soften at the tone in his voice. For all of his bluster, he was still Austria's older brother, and had a compassionate nature. His response was more measured, almost kind, "I am asking you to be ready when he makes his next move. It is clear to me that you are the only one who can make him back down."

Austria could not help but wonder how true that was. Prussia had never really deferred to him, even when he had the title of Holy Roman Emperor and Prussia had been nothing but a duchy. Even in those secure, happy years, Prussia had not been the kind to listen to anyone. It was charming and frustrating in equal measure.

When he had believed the words of his sycophants, Austria had found an indelible fascination in a little duchy who had spoken to him like an equal. Now, when flattery rung so hollow, that charm had turned into something comforting.

He shook his head and said, "Whatever power I had over him ended a while ago. The strength of the Confederation is a better deterrent than me alone."

Bavaria was busy taking out some of the frustration he felt on his potatoes with the back of his fork. He looked up again and said, "You have stopped him from murdering Saxony. There is no doubt in my mind that he would have done it if you had not been there."

Austria sighed again. For as ravenous as he had been before, the food seemed much less appealing now. He remembered the fury of the Napoleonic wars, and he remembered how Prussia had directed his rage at Saxony, the only German state who had stayed at France's side at the end.

It had shocked him to hear Prussia call so openly for the man's head, but it had been difficult to blame them. He had lost a brother in that war and he wanted to feel that there was some justice in the world. It was extremity, but not unfounded. It had been difficult to talk him out of it, and it had required some threats, but Prussia had eventually been satisfied with humiliating Saxony.

But, that was decades ago now. Nothing was the same as it had been then. Austria shook his head, denying the relevance of the example more than its validity.

But, Bavaria pressed on, "You have also kept him from dominating the Confederation more than once."

Austria pushed a piece of potato around his plate as he listened. It was reasonable enough, but he could not take confidence in it. What good was retaining control of the German Confederation when his own home always seemed on the brink of disaster?

If not for his pride and reputation, he might have been receptive to the idea of Prussia taking German leadership. But, no matter how much the fighting tired him, it would be far worse to give in.

He said, hoping it would be enough to satisfy Bavaria for now, "And because of that, we should not treat him as such an imminent threat. There is a way to restrain his worst impulses."

The blonde shook his head. There was something like pity in his eyes as he looked up again. He said, "Think with your head not your heart."

Austria immediately bristled. He would not passively take the implication that he was turning a blind eye to Prussia because of affection for the man. He shot back, "I do not feel that way about Gilbert."

His brother replied with an almost mocking smile, "That wasn't convincing, but that isn't what I meant. You want peace for the sake of your young emperor. I think you are sympathetic to him."

The explanation was less insulting, but Austria still felt stung by the idea that his decisions were not rational. He said, "Franz was put in a difficult position at a young age. Of course I hope he can have some peace during his reign."

The Revolutions had been difficult for all of them, and Franz Joseph had been only 18 years old and ill prepared when he took the throne. Austria couldn't have helped but feel a strong compassion for the young man. He had been reminded strongly of himself when he had become the seat of the Holy Roman empire early in his life. Franz Joseph had grown into his years, but they had been such difficult years. Peace would be good for him.

Bavaria said, patiently, "I understand why you care for him. I understand why Sissi loves him, too. But, I doubt you will be able to give him an easy reign."

The name of the empress, dropped so casually into the conversation, made Austria feel uncomfortable. She was a strange creature, and he had never succeeded in understanding her. She also seemed to be far too comfortable around Hungary.

He knew he should speak well of her, since she was empress of the empire, and since Bavaria considered her to be something of a troublesome little sister. But, there was so much he wished he could say about how easily she seemed to abandon her duties.

He said, seizing the subject as an excuse to avoid talking more about Prussia, "Is she the reason you insisted on coming back with me? You have likely seen her more recently than I have."

The empress had the tendency to wander from place to place, and the Bavarian court seemed to always welcome her. She seemed more comfortable with her cousins than she ever was in Vienna. The city made her sick, or so she said. Austria detested her absences. Surely, an empress should know better.

Bavaria shook his head as he said, "In a way, yes. But also, no. We have all seen her recently enough. Her father wanted me to visit Rudolf, since Sissi rarely speaks about him."

Austria nodded, more to himself than to his brother. It would be good for the crown prince to have a visitor, and having Bavaria visit the court would be a welcome joy.

Austria thought that perhaps it might even lift his own mood. Maybe there could be time for them to ride like they used to when they had both been young men. There should be, he hoped, enough time before another crisis for some frivolity. He said, smiling for the first time that night, "He will be happy for the company, and so will I. Let's be brothers for a while."

* * *

The dinner dishes had been cleared away and Prussia was sitting at a small table in the parlor with his brother on the other side. There was a chess board between them with the very beginning of a game set up. Prussia had already made his move and was waiting patiently for his brother to make his.

Germany was chewing thoughtfully on his bottom lip. He would occasionally hover his hand over one piece and then pull it back, like he was uncertain about whether it was the right one. Prussia said, softly, "Remember, you should think about my next move and then the one after that. You need to leave me without a good option."

Germany rubbed his temple with one hand in frustration. He said, "I don't know what will be right."

He seemed to be agonizing about finding the perfect move, but that was exactly why Prussia had chosen this game. There were a number of answers and a number of strategies, but Germany needed to find them on his own. He said, trying to be a calm guide, "Be patient. It is better to take the time to have a good strategy than to follow your first instinct."

Germany looked up at him and seemed to understand that this lesson went beyond a simple game of chess. He was a bright boy, and it was clear enough that this was another lesson. The boy asked, "But what if I make the wrong choice?"  
Prussia replied, "Then you adjust your strategy. Flexibility is the key to success. It is only a mistake if you fail to adapt."

Germany nodded and looked at the board again. Finally, he took one of the knights and moved him to the middle of the board. As soon as he put it down, he looked up at Prussia nervously.

He seemed to be searching his older brother's face for some sign that this had been right or wrong. But years of battle and diplomacy had taught Prussia to hide his thoughts well. He needed Germany to know that in war the answer rarely came that quickly, and it sometimes took years to understand whether a battle was a turning point or merely a setback.

He could see a way to sweep away the defense Germany had set up around his king, but he would not take that option yet. It would be cruel to be so hard on a boy who was just trying to learn. There was a difference between a harsh lesson and cruelty, and neither was right for a quiet night together.

Instead of taking the most efficient option, he moved his pawn into a place where Germany could have a way to take the advantage if he could see it. But, within the next move, it would appear to be an aggressive move.

Germany stared at the pawn like he hoped it would come alive and divulge the secrets of the strategy to him. His eyes then flitted from piece to piece on the board. He was so painfully careful in trying to understand and see it all.

Prussia couldn't help but feel proud at how diligent Germany was. It would serve him well in the future. Prussia was willing to wait all night for another move if it meant that Germany understood better by the end.

With amusement, Prussia thought of his own frustration with these matters when he had spent long hours discussing strategy with Fritz. He had been a younger man then, and been too enamored with the idea of leading a charge and asking questions later. He hoped that he could spare Germany some of the pain of learning from losses like he had.

The young man eventually made a decision and moved one of his own pawns. It was a clever move. Prussia made his own move and waited again.

But, Germany said, "Gil, how long are you going to be home this time?" His voice was earnest, and it made Prussia wonder how many nights Germany had hoped he would be there, but politics had kept them apart.

That thought was laden with guilt, but Prussia knew it could not be helped. One day Germany would know that all the hard work and the time away from home was for his benefit. Prussia said, "I hope it will be for a while. Unless something happens that needs my attention."

Germany was no longer looking at the game. Instead, he was looking up at his older brother. For all of his pretense at independence, Germany looked very much like a child who was asking for a favor. Prussia felt a pang in his heart.

He wished he could promise that he would be able to be home, that they could spend time together. But, the volatile world would never allow him that kind of leisure.

He could not bring Germany with him unless he wanted to expose him to the callous world of European politics, and he would not do that. He would not make a boy the target of other countries who did not mean him well.

Germany spoke again, "I want to show you everything I am learning."  
Prussia replied, with a look that he hoped would calm his brother's anxieties, "I will. I am not leaving again for a while."

The blonde nodded and looked genuinely happy to have that promise. Prussia added, "First you can show me what you are learning right now. Make your next move."

Germany let out a frustrated sigh, but he dutifully looked back at the board. Prussia gave into the temptation and said, "You are doing very well so far, but you should not neglect your queen."

He knew he was taking some of the confusion out of the game, but Germany's quick smile was thanks enough. Prussia's attention was pulled away from the game when he heard a door open behind him.

He had made it very clear that he did not want to be disturbed tonight of all nights, when he had set aside time to be with his brother. If someone was interrupting, then the only explanation could be urgent news.

He turned his head to see a man proffering him a letter. The only explanation he got was a very short, "From Graf von Bismarck."

That was enough for Prussia to know that this was serious. The chancellor rarely wrote unless there was a good reason. Prussia took the letter in hand and opened it. It could not wait even until the morning. If it could, the messenger would not have been let into the room.

He read it quickly, attempting to retain all of the words. Germany had noticed what was happening, and he asked urgently, "What is it?"  
Prussia looked back up at him and said, an ambitious smile curling up the corner of his lip, "The King of Denmark has died."


End file.
